Little Smile
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: Apa yang kamu harapkan di akhir tahun ini? Sederhana. Aku ingin melihat seulas senyum kecil dari wajah sedingin es itu. Dan aku bisa melupakannya. Terimakasih untuk tahun ini, terimakasih karena pernah singgah dalam hatiku. [Hadiah kecil dari Panitia BTC IV untuk Pemenang BTC IV]


Little Smile

.

* * *

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hadiah untuk pemenang fanfiksi BTC IV.**

* * *

.

"Nanti malam Sasuke-kun lihat perayaan akhir tahun dengan siapa?", tanya gadis muda berambut panjang terurai pada sosok pemuda berwajah stoic yang sibuk mengutak-atik laptop didepannya.

"Hn," jawaban ambigu keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, sang gadis menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Nanti malam Sasuke-kun lihat perayaan dengan siapa?" ulang gadis itu lagi sembari memiringkan kepala.

"….", tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuuuuuuu~" secepat kilat tangan mungil sang gadis menyambar laptop berwarna biru muda metalik dan menutup paksa dari hadapan pemuda yang mengacuhkan pertanyaannya barusan.

Saat ini mereka hanya berdua di dalam kelas. Siswa-siswa lainnya sudah pulang ke rumah untuk persiapan perayaan akhir tahun. Memang sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah untuk menggelar perayaan akhir tahun dan pentas seni dalam sekolah.

"Sakura, kembalikan." perintah pemuda bermata onyx secara sepihak.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu." tukas gadis berambut hitam yang dipanggil Sakura.

"Bukan, urusanmu", ujar Sasuke dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Sakura berdiri mematung mendengar ucapan temannya itu, dengan segera ia meletakkan kembali laptop biru yang dipegang nya ke atas meja. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu mundur dan melangkah meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam kelas.

' _Apa salahku? Cih, dasar es kutub utara_ ' batin sang gadis dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

 **Facebook**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Memang dia siapa, asal main bentak_

 _Toh cuma jawab pertanyaan apa susahnya sih._

 _Dia pikir hidup cuma berduaan sama benda mati._

 _Iwh, bisa-bisanya manusia jenis seperti itu hidup diunia._

 _Ah terserah lah apa katanya, sekian._

 **8 Like 0 Coment**

.

* * *

.

Pemilik bola mata emerald itu menutup laptop hitamnya. Menghembuskan nafas perlahan, ia memandangi luar jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi perkarangan rumah minimalis yang ia diami.

Suara detak jam dinding memenuhi kesunyian ruang bercat punch itu, dengan malas sang gadis mengambil sebuah buku dari meja belajarnya dan menyobek selembar kertas secara paksa. Diambilnya bolpoin hitam dari kotak alat tulis dan dengan lincah ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas yang diambilnya tadi.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, gadis berperawakan imut itu berdiri melangkah ke tempat tidurnya. Hujan masih saja belum berhenti. Ditariknya selimut tebal bergambar tokoh animasi Doraemon menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga batas kepala.

Pikiran gadis itu melayang, mengingat-ingat tadi siang waktu jam sekolah, banyak sekali laki-laki sekelasnya menawarkan untuk melihat perayaan pergantian tahun bersama. Dan ia merasa menyesal sekarang mengapa harus menolak semua tawaran itu terlebih lagi Gaara-senpai - senior yang terkenal akan ketampanan tingkat dewa itu juga mendatanginya ke kelas hanya untuk menawarinya.

' _Bodoh!,' batinnya._

' _Apa karena Sasuke?'_ Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala pelan ketika nama itu muncul di benaknya. Kedua alis pemilik rambut softpink itu saling bertautan memikirkan sebab ia menolak tawaran dari banyak lelaki tadi.

Sasuke Uchiha, teman dekat a.k.a bisa dibilang mereka baru saling mengenal pada awal tahun ini. Tidak ada alasaan khusu yang menjadi penyebab gadis ini dekat dengannya, hanya alasan klise karena tak sengaja mempunyai minat dalam bidang seni yang sama, walaupun laki-laki dikenal cuek dan tidak berperasaan tapi entah apa yang mendorong gadis berkulit putih ini untuk tidak menjauh darinya. Karena dia jatuh hati? Mungkin ya mungkin tidak. Dia tidak tahu menahu tentang cinta, dan yang ia sadari adalah rasa senang jika ia bersama Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

 **15.15**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, Iris emerald itu melirik pada jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok kamarnya. Jam tiga lebih lima belas menit. Diraihnya ponsel yang ada disampingnya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka salah satu akun media social dengan wallpaper dominasi warna biru. Ia gulingkan tubuhnya mengubah posisi menjadi tengkurap, dijadikannya bantal sebagai penyangga wajah gadis itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Facebook**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Memang dia siapa, asal main bentak_

 _Toh cuma jawab pertanyaan apa susahnya sih._

 _Dia pikir hidup cuma berduaan sama benda mati._

 _Iwh, bisa-bisanya manusia jenis seperti itu hidup diunia._

 _Ah terserah lah apa katanya, sekian._

 **12 Like 1 Coment**

* * *

Gadis berkulit putih itu menautkan kedua alisnya. _"Siapa?,"_ batinnya dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia mengklik nontifikasi yang merujuk pada updetan statusnya tadi siang sebelum terlelap tidur.

* * *

 **Facebook**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Memang dia siapa, asal main bentak_

 _Toh cuma jawab pertanyaan apa susahnya sih._

 _Dia pikir hidup cuma berduaan sama benda mati._

 _Iwh, bisa-bisanya manusia jenis seperti itu hidup diunia._

 _Ah terserah lah apa katanya, sekian._

 _ **12 Like 1 Coment**_

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _maaf_

 _ **Reply. Delete.**_

* * *

Sontak, Sakura refleks bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Jelaganya membulat tak percaya ketika ia melihat kata maaf dari Sasuke tepampang di layar putih-biru handphone nya. Segera, ia mengetik deretan kalimat balasan untuk menanggapi kata maaf laki-laki berambut raven itu. Belum sempat gadis yang bernama bunga kebanggan Jepang memencet tombol 'send' tubuhnya mematung dengan tiba-tiba.

Kirim

Tidak

Kirim

Tidak

Kirim

Tidak….

Dengan lincah jemari mungilnya menghapus per kata respon balik yang ia tuliskan tadi. Menghembuskan nafas berat ia bangun dari tempat peristirahatan berukuran king-size dan melangkah ke arah meja belajar. Dipandanginya layar handphone berkali-kali seolah tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

'Maaf', satu kata yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali diucapkan laki-laki derhati dingin itu. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan mudahnya? Entahlah. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ditutupnya akun media social yang dibukanya tadi. Gadis berambut softpink itu tidak tau harus melakukan apa-apa.

Ia membuka-menutup smartphone nya berkali-kali. Terkadang jemarinya yang lentik men-scroll daftar kontak pada layar ponselnya. Matanya mematri pada deret nama yang ingin ia tuju, namun terhenti untuk menyentuh sebuah ikon dial. Ia merasa bimbang, ia tidak yakin akan keputusannya menghubungi seseorang yang mengacaukan pikiran sang gadis atau tidak. Berkali-kali ia coba untuk putuskan. Dan alhasil lagi-lagi gadis bernama Sakura itu merisau.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Batin gadis itu dalam hati, sedetik kemudian ia meringsut di sisi meja belajarnya. Iris berwarna hijau meneduhkan itu meredup memandang nanar lantai putih dibawahnya. Pandagannya mulai buram ditutupi liquid-liquid bening yang telah berkumpul di kelopak matanya.

Apa alasan ia menangis saat ini?

Tidak ada.

Belum lama setelah itu smartphone hitam yang tengah ia genggan bergeta menandakan ada pesan masuk di dalam. Dengan malas, jelaga hangat itu melirik layar telepon, dibukanya pesan yang ia dapat.

 _ **Sasu-kun.**_

 _Nanti malam saat perayaan kembang api, datang ke gazebo belakang sekolah. Jangan telat!_

 _ **Sat.31 Dec xx. 15.50.**_

Sebelah alis sang gadis terangkat, tergiang di kepalanya benar suara baritone khas laki-laki beriris pekat yang mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada datar. Disungginggkannya senyum masam, dan tangannya bergerak memijit bagian kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Entah senang atau tidak, daripada sebuah pesan singkat gadis muda itu lebih menyebut itu sebagai surat ancaman.

"Ya, mungkin saja dia menyadari apa salahnya," gumam sang gadis dengan menyibakkan poninya di depan cermin. Sedetik kemudian ia melenggangkan tubuhnya berbalik membelakangi meja hias dan menuju tempat ritual khusus a.k.a kamar mandi. Dia memang berantakan tadi, tapi untuk malam ini setidaknya ia harus menutupi setengah kekecewaannya itu untuk Sasuke bukan? Selalu Sasuke yang menjadi alasan.

.

* * *

.

Acara sudah dimulai dari beberapa jam yang lalu, jam sekolah menunjukkan waktu 22.00 malam. Semakin larut bukannya semakin sepi acara itu, tetapi makin banyak pengunjung yang datang. Berbagai macam pentas seni yang ditampilkan di atas panggung aula telah menyihir penonton yang melihatnya sedari tadi. Terkadang tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dan sesekali suara tertawa terbahak-bahak jika totonan yang mereka lihat berdisat humor. Ada juga sepasang-dua pasang pemuda-pemudi yang hanya menghabiskan gemerlapnya perayaan akhir tahun dengan berdua di sudut-sudut taman dengan canda tawa yang hanya mereka ketahui.

Ada pula yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk menulis selembar surat kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam amplop kecil warna-warni kemudian digantungkan pada ranting sebuah pohon. Mereka menyebutnya pohon harapan, pohon besar dan kokoh dan masih satu ordo dengan pohon Sakura kebanggaan negara Jepang yang berdiri di halamn sekolah.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura, gadis berambut panjang itu juga menggantungkan sebuah amplop kecil pada ranting pohon tersebut. Senyum lembut terlukis pada bibir ranum gadis itu. Rambut gelombang terurai yang dibiarkan jatuh bebas pada punggungya ditambah poni acak dan bandana berwarna cream menghiasi wajah putih itu. Perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkah pergi dari pohon harapan, dress minin diatas lutut yang ia gunakan sesekali berayun mengikuti langkah kecil sang pemilik.

Pandangannya menyebar, lirikan mata beriris emerald itu tengah mencari-cari seseorang di depan sana. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah tersenyum menemukan orang yang ia cari. Laki-laki yang duduk di tepian kolam, kaos lengan panjang berwarna dark blue dipadu celana abu-abu semakin tampak mngesankan disorot lampu pada tepian gazebo malam itu.

Sang gadis melangkah ringan mendekatinya, sesekali senyum itu masih mengembang di wajahnya, seolah-olah lupa kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya merisau.

"BBA!" katanya keras dengan menepuk bahu belakang sang lelaki. Yang dituju hanya diam di tempat masih mengamati isi dari kolam tersebut.

"Telat 5 menit," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar, sedetik kemudian cubitan keras dari Sakura sudah mencium lengan kanannya.

"Iiiiihhh, cuma sebentar kan gitu aja ngambek," ujar sang gadis dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Telat ya telat!" tugas laki-laki itu, masih sama dengan wajah yang dingin. Sang gadis hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kemudian menyilangakan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu? Untuk apa menyuruhku ke sini?" Tanya sang gadis pada laki-laki di depannya, yang ditanya hanya melirik.

"Duduklah," perintahya sepihak.

Menghembuskan nafas perlahan, gadis itu mulai duduk di tepian kolam tepat di samping Sasuke. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki disampingnya memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Hey,

Hey,

Jangan berpikir macam-macam.

Hening. Itulah suasana yang digambarkan untuk mereka berdua saat ini. Tidak ada salah dari seseorang mereka yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke yang dengan pandangan tajam masih terfokus pada isi kolam dan Sakura yang menikmati jejeran galaksi kecil bernama bintang pada langit kelam di atas sana, hingga….

DDUARR~

Gemercik kilauan warna menghiasi hampanya langit.

DDUARR~

DDUARR~

Lagi dan lagi, Sakura yang terpukau melangkah kan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sengaja. Tanpa ia sadari sasuke mengikuti langkahnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Sakura baru menyadari kehadiran laki-laki ini.

"Dari sini kita bisa memandangi hanabi yang diluncurkan dari seluruh penjuru sekolah," ucap pemuda itu tanpa memandangi gadis pink disebelahnya. Si gadis tertegun sesaat dipandanginya pemuda tadi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf." kata itu meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut si lelaki, lagi-lagi Sakura tertegun. Dilihatnya mata onyx yang masih terpaku pada sillauitte warna-warni di langit, dan tiba-tiba sebuah lengkungan bibir keatas membentuk pola senyum menghiasi rahang kerasnya, sebuah senyum tulus yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Terimakasih untuk senyummu Sasuke-kun,"_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk pemenang BTC 2014 \\(^-^)/**

 **Kami panitia BTC 2014 memohon maaf atas keterlambatan pemberian hadiah. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi lagi dalam BTC selanjutnya :))**

 **Regard,**

 **Panitia BTC 2014**


End file.
